


安格里斯议会

by thunderybee



Category: Diablo III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Imperius/Tyrael
Kudos: 1





	安格里斯议会

如果不是智慧的天使再三叮嘱他务必到场，其实他已经不想来了。  


初具形体也不算太久的他们对一切都感到很新鲜，特别是勇气大天使，天性里的好斗嗜战在永恒战场得以完美地释放，对英普瑞斯来说，比起迎接一个微不足道的天使的降生，还是冲向战场多收割几个恶魔更为有趣。  


他不耐烦地扇动金红的羽翼，勇气庭的侍卫畏惧地后退开来。英普瑞斯漫不经心地打量四周窃窃私语热烈期盼的天使们，显得最为兴高采烈的当属奥利尔，是的没错，英普瑞斯心想，他软弱优柔的妹妹总是为那些微不足道的小事充满怜悯而兴致热烈，而命运则习以为常地浮在他们身后，他什么都知道，什么都不感兴趣，这也是另一种意味上的无趣了。勇气兴致缺缺地把目光从拱顶最前的智慧身上挪到光芒柔和的拱顶水晶上，慢慢按捺着因这出奇缓慢的进程而越发不耐的怒火，他心想，倘若这名天使不是天性迟钝才导致拱顶的音律毫无进展。那恐怕就是和他天生不和才能让他如此火大，如果他是一名勇气大厅的天使，他绝对不要亲自领他回去。  


“慎言，”一贯默不作声的伊瑟瑞尔突然发声，而对象却是他鲜少搭话正满腹牢骚的勇气，他的语调不高，却也吸引了希望的注意，“他不会是英勇殿堂的一员。”  


奥利尔和天使们莫名其妙的看着伊瑟瑞尔，除非情况紧急，他通常不会提点塔鲁萨尔上的预示，英普瑞斯也同样不解，“是的？”他心里沉了一下，“那最好不过，”勇气轻哼了一声，“他的动作慢得令人发指。”  


勇气没有注意到，隔得更远的智慧也只是专注于聆听埃努的箴言，只有靠近命运的希望似乎听见了伊瑟瑞尔的语调中带着点若有若无的揶揄，她非常诧异，但仔细关注到命运的神色时，他已经恢复了沉默不语的呆板模样。  


伫立在穹顶之下沐浴着微光的玛瑟尔没有注意到他年轻兄弟们转瞬即逝的争执，埃努今日的赐福似乎别样犹豫，创世神朦胧的歌斟酌着乐符的走向，迟迟没有赐予智慧第一道新生光芒的预兆，他无法引导这名未知天使的羽翼带他降临天堂。  


玛瑟尔迟疑着，伸手去掬起温热光洁的圣光，一些冰冷又柔和的流光轻轻蜷缩在他手中。他应该会是个冷静的兄弟，玛瑟尔心想，至少不会像正怒气冲冲扬着火红羽翼冲过来的勇气一样莽撞。  


“够了！”英普瑞斯收拢炽热的光翼停在玛瑟尔雾气朦胧的身边，“不管你是什么东西，赶紧结束这一切！我看他如此犹豫不决，八成就是命运图书馆那群闷不吭声懦夫们的一员，伊瑟瑞尔，上前！领走你的天使！”  


命运还没来得及安抚他羽翼背后勃然大怒的天使们，水晶拱顶突然光芒大盛，陌生而异样的音律从膨胀的和光中汹涌而出，冷淡的银蓝光晕淹没了猝不及防的智慧和勇气，玛瑟尔对先前拱顶的迟钝松了一口气，并非埃努对他们另有安排，而是……  


“一位天使长，”智慧低沉而不容置疑地发言，“迎接我们新的兄弟，创世神的公正审判者，他是埃努的正义。”  


英普瑞斯诧异地看着玛瑟尔迅速融入了白炽的光晕中，伊瑟瑞尔一脸“我早就知道”的讨厌神色，而奥利尔已经激动地飞过来了。  


“世间混沌将为之决断，”她温柔兴奋地赞美着，“高阶天堂的律法得以裁决，我们的小兄弟该是何等正直勇敢的战士。”  


哼，英普瑞斯不屑一顾，勇敢的战士不应该是英勇大厅以外任何一名天使称得上的，即使他是一位大天使。  


他果然跟这个新生的灵魂天性不合。  


冷静肃穆的音律既没有英勇战歌的辉煌，也没有智慧箴言的荡涤人心，他就像刻板冷酷又不容置疑的天堂法律本身，这倒是博得了勇气几分好感，他痛恨一切胆敢质疑妄图动摇戒律的人，勇气已经私下警告了越发漫不经心的伊纳瑞斯好几次了。  


随着律法乐符的减缓，玛瑟尔瘦长沉静的身影从朦胧的银光中清晰起来，他誊书着世间智慧的羽翼扇动向后，手里牵着银色的手甲，正义的塑型逐渐在智慧的牵引下完成。  


待流淌而冷淡的银蓝羽翼完全脱离朦胧的水晶光晕，他新生的兄弟正安静地垂着白色兜帽，由着玛瑟尔领着他站定在几位大天使神色各异的围观中。  


英普瑞斯拧起情绪，他的兄弟……太矮了……他的羽翼倒是出乎意料的磅礴盛大，冷静而严苛，正义会是个能和他并肩作战的勇士吗？  


奥利尔凑近过来，“天堂的歌声为你的诞生而响起，我的兄弟，”她温柔体贴地询问他，似乎担心年轻的正义是否因刚刚脱离混沌的神识而不适应新的环境，“我们当为埃努的律法审判者建立公正法庭，在此先之前你可以居住在我的……”  


“英勇大厅！”英普瑞斯还没反应过来便脱口而出，在智慧微妙抬起的兜帽视线下迅速恢复了理直气壮，“正义最应伸张的地方当是永恒战场！暂住勇气庭才能方便我训练考量他战斗的技巧。”  


奥利尔不甚赞同地交握双手，“埃努的公正刚刚降临，你是否太过心急了，兄弟，”她爱怜又快乐地看着正贴在智慧羽翼下，与玛瑟尔无声交流着的正义，“我想先领他在花园里走一……”  


“恶魔可不会等着你慢吞吞地参观完花园才有礼貌地杀过来！”英普瑞斯厉声反驳，“我们的职责就是清除这些亵渎而不是在花园散步欣赏那易碎的花瓶！”  


奥利尔显然被冒犯了，她正想说着什么，伊瑟瑞尔打发走了他那些想本想群殴英普瑞斯的图书管理员们，慢悠悠地飘过来按住希望不高兴的肩头。  


“勇气的话不无道理，”命运轻轻抚慰着奥利尔气得发抖的羽翼，“天堂的化形尚未永恒，地狱熔炉诞生的恶魔大军已经快在塔鲁萨尔上书写不下了，我们人手匮乏，确实情况迫切。”  


奥利尔还想说着什么，与正义讨论完毕的智慧低沉的声音就响起了，“那就这么决定了，”埃努最年长的大天使发言后没人敢再予反驳，“这两天随他而来的天使应该会降生地很频繁，他们将由你继续引导，希望，我会去监修公正法庭塑造的进程，而泰瑞尔由勇气领去永恒战场。”  


泰瑞尔，勇气的天使咀嚼着正义平淡无奇的名讳，而他的兄弟若有所感一般抬起头，“Brother，”他的声音如他所想一样冷静自持，“我的荣幸。”  


“哼，”英普瑞斯转身就走，稍微收拢一侧滚烫的羽翼留出并肩的位置，“你当然应当感到荣幸！”  


“………………”  


“英勇大厅乃是高阶天堂最为辉煌的所在，”他骄傲地介绍自己麾下的荣光，“任何亵渎的阴影都无法在勇气的光辉下停留片刻，我的战士训练有素，是天堂最勇猛无畏的战士。”  


英普瑞斯抓住泰瑞尔肩头猛地拉进，“当然不是图书馆那些话都说不清楚的书呆子可以与之比拟的！”  


“……”他感到交叠融入在灼热羽翼间流淌的银蓝光晕抽搐似的动了动，“我……其实不大觉得伊瑟瑞尔他……”  


“哼，”英普瑞斯不屑一顾，“等你走上战场就知道了，他的战斗简直无趣至极，连希望束缚鞭笞着恶魔都比他一板一眼的来得激励人心。”  


正义沉闷地叹息着，他能预感到未来诸多争执和冲突会夹杂在他和他莽撞傲慢的兄弟间了，不过，并不是眼下，英勇大厅光芒万丈的轮廓已经逐渐映入了他的目光中。  


……比他兄弟吹嘘的还差那么一点儿，正义心想，他暂且所见最辉煌明亮的荣光。  


当属由智慧牵引着他挣开迷蒙的束缚，睁开视界所见到的第一抹战栗人心的金色火焰。


End file.
